<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re-Write of a Tragedy (No Tetanus Allowed) by Crybaby560</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646789">Re-Write of a Tragedy (No Tetanus Allowed)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby560/pseuds/Crybaby560'>Crybaby560</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I haven't wrote in ages but that ending was horrid so I had to pick up the keyboard again, I literally wrote this in an hour pls excuse shitty writing, M/M, Other, STUPID ASS HOMOPHOBIC ENDING, Super Mega Turbo Hell 4 the Gays, Tetanus Shots were taken by Dean, That ending WASN'T CANON, Those Clowns? Nah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby560/pseuds/Crybaby560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That shit show of a finale forced me to come out of a hibernation (I haven't written ANYTHING since my wattpad days which says something) and give a proper ending to the show that it deserved. Warning though it is better than whatever the fuck that was, this was only written in 1-2 hours in my free time.</p>
<p>If this gets enough kudo's/comments I'll add another chapter where it basically is Sam and Dean's Epilogue and the book of remembrances for the fallen :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re-Write of a Tragedy (No Tetanus Allowed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buckle up and get ready for a ride, this is the first piece of fiction I've wrote in legit years apart from a summary about a show I would wanna make with lesbian detective going after a lesbian and bisxeual twin duo cult leadesr in a small town.</p>
<p>Enjoy :) and yeah sorry haven't written in ages</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What’s there left to do? They beat god and rewrote their destiny. However they lost so many people along the way, too many to count but they go over the list everyday to remind them of the sacrifices made for them to be where they are today. They even have a book mounted on the bunkers library table with every name of those lost along the way from the first to the very last one. Ending with a eulogy that they wrote as a way to immortalize all the sacrifices made along the way and remind new hunters who they came from. </p>
<p>    All that's left to do is go back to normal, god may have been killed with Jack taking his place. But Monsters are still here and active and people don’t save themselves, unless you're a Winchester of course. They did take a few days off to mourn their departed and come to terms with everything. Dean was just starting to understand and process his feelings then boom Castiel got taken away from him and that will leave a mark on him forever one that will haunt him forever. Sammy has to come to terms with Eileen being back and safe when he saw what has happened to her, how she looked and how he couldn’t be there to save her like Jess. Both the brothers needed a break and they did, they took their dog and impala and rode to the ocean where they stayed for a week or two and when they were ready they dropped the dog off at Jody’s and did what they always do, they got in their car and drove with one goal in mind saving lives.</p>
<p>   That's when they saw it, a news article and at first glance it was just any normal ghost hunt till they saw where it was.</p>
<p>Jericho, California  </p>
<p>   They always had a rule to never go to the same haunt twice but something drew them to it, maybe nostalgia or some sick twisted sense of being able to go back. Before all of this, when Sam was worrying about his interview and Dean was worrying about being lonely on the road, both of them were so painfully unaware about what was to come. When the only thing that they had to worry about was your run of the mill monsters and finding their dad. No god no devil no reviving mothers and profits and losing the love of your life. Just pure Hunt monsters. Find dad. Repeat cycle. </p>
<p>   They drove into town at the crack of dawn, Sam driving while Dean was sleeping in the passenger seat, Bon Jovi playing quietly in the background. They checked into the same beat down motel they were in, but it was more worn out from all the years reminding them just how long it's been. Cracks in the wall and that weird roller rink bathroom smell of the room surprisingly comforted them, it all was so familiar yet it felt almost weird. </p>
<p>   They set up, Sam going on a burger run while Dean started researching what type of ghost they were hunting. They fell into a familiar pattern and when Sam got back they both sat down and went over their resources in comforting silence. </p>
<p>   Dean hasn’t mentioned Cas since the whole thing happened, and Sam wasn’t going to force him to talk about it the way Dean never forced Sam to talk about Eileen, they knew that eventually they would but until then Sam can ignore the sobbing coming from Deans room, the longing looks at certain things that reminded him of Cas, and how Dean’s appetite has been low lately. While Dean can ignore the frequent night terrors, the late night calls to Eileen so Sam could be reassured, and the way Sam tends to seem almost distant towards her.</p>
<p>This was totalllyy healthy. </p>
<p>  But they both knew how the other one felt and the best thing they could do is be there for each other, and most importantly help them in any way they can whether it's an extra curly fry or two for Dean or the cups of water and towels by Sam's bed for those slow nights. They did what they always did and looked out for each other. </p>
<p>   After days of researching, interviewing locals, and comedically reassuring the cops that “no officer I have never been here a day in my life”. They found out what exactly it is they were hunting, it was a ghost, specifically the ghost of a victim of the original woman in white case they worked here 15 years ago. He didn’t get to move on and killed any woman who looked remotely like Constance as a way of revenge for his death. </p>
<p>   The brothers knew there was no body so they did what they thought would work, they lured him out and drove him right into the house that baby got rammed into. It was a long shot to begin with but the universe seemed to be on their side as the ghost of Constance appeared, happy with her children. She fixed her own doing and gave him peace by allowing him to ‘kill’ her. The boys watched as he did it, and when he didn’t feel better he just sobbed out in pain. That's when Constance came back and placed her hand on his shoulder and it was almost like he knew what she was thinking, he stood up and she pulled him into a hug both of them disappearing into a bright light a nostalgic puddle of water left where they were once standing.</p>
<p>   Sam and Dean smiled as all 15 years worth of their work everything they’ve done seemed to come together. Worn out and beaten up they decided to go where it all started. Their first heart to heart if you will, and they went to the bridge. </p>
<p>   They parked Baby and leaned over the railing, watching the environment and feeling everything come crashing down. Dean sighed as tears started spilling out of his eyes his silent cry not going unheard as Sam looked over, sympathy and understanding in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Dean” That's all Sam had to say;</p>
<p>“I miss him Sammy, I miss him so much” Dean croaked out realization hitting him like a bag of bricks, </p>
<p>“I know, and we can try to get him bac-”</p>
<p>   Suddenly Sam was cut off by a sudden hug, Dean pulled him in tight and hugged as tears started to spill harder. Sam was startled at first and froze but eventually sighed sadly and hugged back as he understood what Dean needed.</p>
<p>Reassurance.</p>
<p>   They both just stood there for a few minutes both of them having tears streaming down their faces clinging onto each other as everything all the death, all the sacrifice slamming into them Castiel's death being the pushing point.  </p>
<p>   “I’m sorry to interrupt this moment but I believe we have unfinished business” That voice rang out clear and at first none of them pulled away too shocked at what they’re hearing cause certainly its not real, right?</p>
<p>   Dean was the first one to pull away, desperately searching for the owner of that voice and there he was. Dean stared at the two beings in front of him, both Sam and Dean cracked a smile as they all breathed out happily the family reuniting. </p>
<p>   There in perfect condition like nothing happened, Castiel and Jack stood in front of the Impala smiling at Dean and Sam and for a moment the world froze as the brothers processed what was happening. That moment didn’t last long as they were all walking to each other quickly going into a group hug, a bear hug, a family hug. They all stood there for a second than Dean and Cas broke off and Dean pulled Castiel to the side, Sam and Jack watching happily.</p>
<p>“I thought you were dead,” Dean said, unsure that this was even happening; he was on guard, this was too good for it to happen to him.</p>
<p>“So did I, but Jack brought me back” Castiel reassured him, with a tone that makes it seem like Castiel himself was unsure whether this was real as well.</p>
<p>“Please don’t ever scare me like that again” Dean said his facade breaking, the need in his voice evident and even Castiel can tell that something is up.</p>
<p>“I won’t” Cas reassured him, taking Dean's hand in his and rubbing soothing circles into Dean's callused and worn out hands. The action comforting Dean as he finally started to slump in comfort, his guard falling.</p>
<p>“You promise?” Dean asked once more, holding onto Cas’s hand staring into his eyes, Dean needs this, after everything he needs this and Cas understands that. He’ll always understand Dean.</p>
<p>“I promise” That's all Cas had to say;<br/>
Cas quickly looked away, embarrassed as they have yet to talk about their ‘relationship’, and by the looks of Deans face when Cas said his feelings it was not pretty.</p>
<p>“And Cas one more thing” Dean said, a small smile playing on his lips as he tugged Castiel's hand, making him face him.</p>
<p>   “Yes Dea-” Cas started but was quickly cut off when a pair of chapped lips hit his, he squawked in surprise but that only made Dean laugh into the sweet kiss. Castiel finally caught up and smiled as he sweetly kissed back.</p>
<p>   “Blegh gross” Jack said scrunching up his face at the display of affection, Sam barked out a loud deep laugh as he started wheezing. Cas and Dean pulled away laughing, their hands still intertwined with each other.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah kid, shut it” Dean said mockingly rolling his eyes, </p>
<p>“Whatever you say old man” Jack said back sarcastically </p>
<p>“Hey!” Dean said ready to throwdown with Jack.</p>
<p>“Dean” Cas warned holding him back and Dean just sighed doing the ‘i’m watching you’ motion to Jack as Jack broke out in hysterics. Sam stifling his growing laughter at his immature brothers actions. </p>
<p>“Now enough with all this romcom scene bs who wants to go get some pie?” Dean said 100% done with his brother and Jack, </p>
<p>They all looked at him and raised their eyebrows, except Jack. Jack just smiled at him even wider.<br/>
“What?” Dean asked defensively, </p>
<p>“Nothing, lets go get some pie” Sam said with sibling endearment, </p>
<p>   They all nodded and they all headed to the car, except for Dean he just stared out into the river below with a smile on his face. It may not be everyone who got brought back, but it was Cas and he was more than fine with it being Cas. </p>
<p>   Suddenly Sam called out Deans name, not even flinching Dean turned towards Sammy the one he always protected, all grown up his little baby brother the one he will probably protect to his last breath. </p>
<p>“Yes Sammy?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow, </p>
<p>“You coming?”</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes and waved him off as he took one last look at the start, taking one last breath and coming to terms with the last 15 years he turned to his brother. </p>
<p>“Coming” He said, “Bitch” he added with a wicked smirk as the banter rose its way up again.</p>
<p>Sam gave a smile, that turned into a devilish grin “yeah yeah” he said and Dean almost thought he forgot till he heard a loud “Jerk” followed by the closing of Baby’s passenger car door. Dean smiled, unsure of the future but very comforted and content with the present. </p>
<p>He got in Baby, turning on as the engine roared to life he sighed, looking around he smiled while turning the shift stick. Driving off the bridge leaving behind the old chapter and beginning a new one as Carry on my wayward son plays loudly through the cares stereo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>